Something To Talk About 2
Something To Talk About 2 is a 2016 American animated family sequel to the 2015 Classic Something To Talk About, directed by Jose Maldonado, it was released in the United States on August 3, 2016, The film was produced by Maldonado Studios and Distributed by 20th Century Fox. The film features the voices of Tom Kenny and Woody Allen. Plot In an ant colony, Z-4195, or "Z" for short, is a neurotic and pessimistic worker ant who longs to express himself. Bala, the princess of the colony, visits a bar to escape her suffocating royal life, and Z falls in love with her there. The ant colony declares war on an encroaching termite colony and a large force of soldier ants is mobilized for an attack. To see Bala again, Z exchanges places with his soldier friend Weaver and joins the army, where he befriends Barbatus, a staff sergeant. Z is unaware that the army's leader and Bala's fiancé General Mandible is secretly sending the soldiers loyal to the Queen Ant to die so he can stage a coup. At the base of a tree near nightfall, Z realizes he is marching into battle. Everyone except Z is killed by acid-shooting termite defenders. Before dying, Barbatus tells Z to think for himself instead of following orders. Later on, a pirate named Burger Beard travels to Bikini Atoll, where he obtains a magical book with the power to make any text written upon it real. The book tells the story of the young sea sponge named SpongeBob SquarePants and his adventures in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob loves his job as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab fast food restaurant, where he cooks hamburgers called Krabby Patties and works for Mr. Krabs, the Krusty Krab CEO. He has spent several years prudently protecting the secret Krabby Patty formula from a diminutive villainous cyclops creature named Plankton, the owner of a competing restaurant called the Chum Bucket. Until one day, Plankton attacks the Krusty Krab in an attempt to steal the formula. After a military battle involving giant foods and condiments, Plankton feigns surrender. He uses a decoy of himself to give Mr. Krabs a fake penny, which the real Plankton then hides inside in order to gain access to Krabs' vault. As the decoy distracts Mr. Krabs, Plankton steals the formula, leaving a fake in its place. SpongeBob catches Plankton and the two engage in a tug of war over the formula, which magically disappears before anyone can claim it. Z returns home and is hailed as a war hero. Secretly irate, Mandible congratulates him and introduces him to the Queen. There he meets Bala, who eventually recognizes him as a worker. Z panics and pretends to take Bala hostage, causing him and Bala to fall out of the anthill via a garbage chute. Z decides to search for Insectopia, a legendary insect paradise. Bala attempts to return to the colony but quickly rejoins Z after encountering a praying mantis. News of the incident spreads through the colony, and Z's act of individuality inspires the workers and some soldier ants, halting productivity. To gain control, Mandible publicly portrays Z as a self-centered war criminal. Mandible promotes the glory of conformity and promises them a better life through the reward of completing a "Mega Tunnel" planned by himself. However, Colonel Cutter, Mandible's second-in-command, becomes concerned about Mandible's plans. Burger Beard converts his pirate ship into a food truck to sell Krabby Patties at a beach community. Sandy suggests a sacrifice be made to appease the gods. As the town attempts to sacrifice SpongeBob by executing him using a metal krabby patty shaped crusher, he and Mr. Krabs smell Krabby Patties. The townsfolk follow the scent, which leads to the surface. Bubbles returns and, revealing that he hated his job, repays SpongeBob by granting him and his sea creature friends the ability to breathe on land; Plankton also joins by stowing away in SpongeBob's sock. Bubbles launches SpongeBob and the others out of his blowhole to the surface. The team soon lands on a beach and finds the source of the Krabby Patty scent: Burger Beard's food truck. Burger Beard reveals he had stolen the formula by using the book to rewrite the story and then uses it to banish the gang to Pelican Island. SpongeBob uses the book's page that Sandy had to transform himself and the others into superheroes with special powers—The Invincibubble (SpongeBob), Mr. Superawesomeness (Patrick), Sour Note (Squidward), The Rodent (Sandy), and Sir Pinch-a-Lot (Mr. Krabs) but leave the page (and Plankton) behind. They return and find Burger Beard, who runs away with the formula, forcing the team to give chase. During the ensuing battle, the team manages to destroy the book, but Burger Beard overpowers them one by one. After various misadventures, Z and Bala find Insectopia, a human waste-bin overfilled with decaying food. Bala begins to reciprocate Z's feelings. After interrogating Weaver, Mandible learns that Z is looking for Insectopia and sends Cutter to retrieve Bala and kill Z. That night, Cutter arrives in Insectopia and forcibly flies Bala back to the colony. Z finds them gone and returns to the colony. When Z arrives, he finds Bala held captive in Mandible's office. After freeing her, she tells him that Mandible's "Mega Tunnel" leads straight to the lake (a puddle next to Insectopia) which Mandible will use to drown the Queen Ant and workers at the opening ceremony. Bala warns the ants at the ceremony, while Z goes to the tunnel exit to stop the workers but fails, and the water leaks in. Z and Bala unify the workers into building a towering ladder of themselves towards the surface as the water rises. Plankton then appears as a muscle-bound hero named Plank-Ton and assists them. Plankton and SpongeBob create one final attack to defeat Burger Beard and retrieve the Krabby Patty formula, while Mandible and his soldiers gather at the surface, where he explains his vision of a new colony with none of the "weak elements of the colony". When the workers break through, Mandible tries to kill Z, but Cutter rebels against Mandible and instead helps Z and the worker ants. Enraged, Mandible rushes to kill Cutter, but Z pushes Cutter out of the way and is accidentally tackled into the flooded colony with Mandible, who lands upon a root, killing him on impact. Cutter orders the soldiers to help the workers and the Queen Ant while he himself goes after Z. Although Z has seemingly drowned, Bala resuscitates him. Plankton returns the formula to Mr. Krabs, having learned the value of teamwork. The gang uses the final page's magic to return home to Bikini Bottom. With Krabby Patties back, the city is finally returned to normal and Plankton re-assumes his role as business rival and villain, thus returning everything back to normal. Cast Tom Kenny - (SpongeBob) Woody Allen - (Z) Sharon Stone - (Bala) Sylvester Stallone - (Weaver) Jennifer Lopez - (Azteca) Gene Hackman - (General Mandible) Christopher Walken - (Cutter) Clancy Brown - (Mr. Krabs) Antonio Banderas - (Burger Beard) Rodger Bumpass - (Squidward) Bill Fagerbakke - (Patrick Star) Mr. Lawrence - (Plankton) Jill Talley - (Karen) Carolyn Lawrence - (Sandy) Mary Jo Catlett - (Mrs. Puff) Production During Something To Talk About, Directed of Maldonado Studios Decides To Make A Sequel of Something to Talk About Called "Something 2 Talk About", but it's Recreated as Something To Talk About 2, The Production was First Found in 2015. Release The film was released on August 3, 2016. Home media 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment and Maldonado Studios first released Something To Talk About 2 on DVD on November 29, 2016. DVD Info DVD Opening # Blue FBI Warning Screens # "Coming Soon to Theaters" # Mitchell trailer # "Coming Soon to Own on DVD" # The Secret Life Of Pets trailer # "Coming Soon to Theaters" # Jose Maldonado 3: World Tour trailer # DVD Menu # THX logo (Tex EX) Rotten Tomatoes It got okay reviews from critics and got an 74% rating on Rotten Tomatoes.Category:Maldonado Studios